


Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Хосеп возвращается на Тортугу.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola & Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 1





	Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: отважная Tod in Venedig

— Ты мертвец.

Это была правда, поэтому Хосеп не стал спорить с голосом за спиной, мгновенно развернулся, прижав одной рукой сундучок к груди, а второй — узкое лезвие кинжала к горлу...

— Жозе?

Жозе никогда не удавалось напугать клинком, даже когда он торчал из его груди. Живучий поганец был настоящим берсерком, способным в состоянии истерики совершать подвиги и сворачивать горы. А истерика сопровождала Жозе почти всегда, то взрываясь оскорблениями на трёх языках и стальным веером виртуозной шпаги, то скрываясь под ядовитой ухмылочкой, змеившейся по узким губам. Пожалуй, в списке тех, кого Хосеп особенно не хотел встретить на Тортуге, спускаясь по скользкому трапу в темноте и пробираясь по вонючим переулкам, Жозе стоял первым. Первым после...

— Здравствуй, Хосеп.

Зизу никогда не называл его Пепом, так же, как Хосеп никогда не обращался к нему по прозвищу. Безупречно опрятный, одетый в чёрное с белым, похожий на священника с лицом Вельзевула, решившего посетить католический храм, Зизу выступил из темноты, и за ним потянулись ещё фигуры. Хосеп вглядывался, не спеша убирать лезвие от кадыка Жозе.

Вот степенно вышагивает Фрэнк, сохраняя гримасу лавочника, обсчитанного менялой. Вот немой Сетьен с Сарабией — его голосом и, как поговаривали, не только: Кике даже в бордель посылал его вместо себя. Странно, они что тут забыли? Вот Уле, более чем когда-либо напоминающий растерянного лиса-оборотня, милого и потешного — пока не сверкнут острые зубы в свете полной луны. А вот...

— Микель... — Хосеп отпустил наконец Жозе. В качестве заложника он никуда не годился: любой здесь рад бы был перерезать ему глотку. — Микель, ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Мика нахмурил в ответ широкие брови, подозревая издёвку: слишком новый кожаный жилет носил следы всего нескольких поединков, манжеты рубахи ещё не были оборваны, а алая бандана выглядела, будто её только что повязала заботливая жена. Впрочем, не стоило покупаться на ярмарочный образ сказочного пирата — он опасен так же, если не более, чем все собравшиеся тут.

— Микель, тебя даже не было тогда в Бухте Погибших Кораблей. Каков твой интерес?

Вместо Мики, нахмурившегося ещё больше, подал голос Зизу, взваливший по привычке и неизменной сдержанной гордыне всю ответственность на себя:

— Когда мы прослышали, что ты будешь тут, оставалось мало времени. Чтобы не нарушать Кодекс, нас должно быть 12. Вместе с тобой — чёртова дюжина. Не все из Совета успели, но мы пригласили уважаемых капитанов, вместо отсутствующих.

Хосеп обдумывал ситуацию, как обдумывал каждый манёвр своего «Горожанина» в бою — скрупулёзно, но молниеносно. Зря его называли шарлатаном: триумфы казались картами, выхваченными из рукава, хотя были результатом, скорее, игры в шахматы на скорость. Хосеп привычно обернулся влево, чтобы перекинуться малопонятными обрывками размышлений, но осёкся. Тот, кто понял бы изящную комбинацию по двум словам и трём междометиям, стоял сейчас плечом к плечу с недругами Хосепа в сжимающемся кольце. Да и комбинация не складывалась.

Кодекс пиратов был неумолим. Выбрав нового короля, Совет объявлял старого мертвецом. Все занимали новые ступеньки в иерархии — через подкупы, интриги, поединки, — но бывшему пиратскому монарху места не оставалось. Можно было умереть на месте или скрываться до поры до времени. А потом даже воскреснуть, вернувшись, — после достаточного количества смертей в Совете.

Хосеп собирался выбрать последний вариант и лично озаботиться отправкой нескольких неправедных душ в мир иной, но судьба занесла его в Венецию и...

— Мы хотели бы предложить тебе компромисс. — Голос Зизу прервал мысли Хосепа. — Мы отпустим тебя и дадим фору в трое суток, если ты отдашь нам свою шкатулку. Иначе тебе придётся драться со всеми нами... По очереди, мы всё же чтим Кодекс.

— Шкатулку?

— Твой сундучок. Просто отдай. — Зизу протянул руку, и в его глазах Хосеп увидел — когда стало так светло? ах да, половина собравшихся с факелами! — что он не ждёт капитуляции и не хочет её.

— Но зачем он вам? — Хосеп действительно не понимал. Да, в сундучке сокровище, но не то, которого жаждет каждый пират. Кроме, пожалуй, одного.

— Не тяни кота за яйца, Пеп. — Фрэнк явно хотел покончить со всем поскорее. — Ты сам прекрасно знаешь. И мы ещё делаем тебе одолжение, не вспоминая, как ты напал на короля из-за угла...

— Как настоящий пират, — хихикнул Жозе, — но мы не вспоминаем, о да, честное пиратское, он нам не велел. И это, несмотря на то, что ты изрешетил его и разбил очки.

Хосеп понимал, что объяснять и доказывать нет смысла. Король пиратов — фигура номинальная, нужная исключительно для катаклизмов вроде возрождения Калипсо, но авторитет его непререкаем. И поди докажи, что дуэль была честной. И что король, заваливаясь на бок и зажимая особенно глубокую рану на бедре кровоточащей ладонью, ухмыльнулся и махнул здоровой рукой в сторону порта. Ни к чему об этом знать. Никому.

— Хорошо. — Ровный тон давался нелегко, но Хосеп справился. — Я буду драться с вами. Очередь и правила определите сами.

Пока капитаны, сдвинув головы, совещались, Хосеп почувствовал цепкие пальцы, пробирающиеся сквозь прорехи под камзол.

— Жозе. Руки.

— Ты так суров, Пеп, — притворно обиженно проворчал Жозе, прижимаясь к спине Хосепа, — а ведь я бесценный источник информации.

— Ты и так скажешь мне всё, что я хочу и тем более что я не хочу знать, — вздохнул Хосеп: Жозе был как ядовитый плющ, от него невозможно было отцепиться.

— Скажу, а как же. Эти напыщенные индюки думают, что в шкатулке твоя удача. Дескать, ты забыл взять амулет на Совет и теперь носишь его всегда при себе. Согласись, достойная добыча...

«Мне конец», — единственное, что мелькнуло в голове. Суеверие пиратов не знало границ, и за удачу такого любимчика судьбы они легко вырвут горло кому угодно. Даже удивительно, что Зизу ещё не плюнул на Кодекс. 

— «Эти напыщенные индюки»? — Хорошо, голос почти слушался Хосепа. — А что думаешь ты?

Жозе, подышав ему в шею, ответил неожиданно серьёзно:

— А я думаю, что ты купил себе бессмертие и твой «Горожанин» превращается в «Летучего голландца». И в шкатулке твоё сердце. Я было хотел предложить тебе мою сдачу в нашем поединке в обмен на... Ты знаешь. На то, в чем ты мне отказываешь столько лет. Но за возможность пронзить твоё сердце и самому стать вечным капитаном, грозой всех морей, я буду драться. Плевать, человек ты или уже нет.

— Мы решили. — Зизу вернулся, лысина отсвечивала оранжевыми бликами. — Очередь определена. Дуэль под счёт. До ста, а потом следующий, если ты будешь ещё жив. Тот, кто убьёт тебя, получает шкатулку.

Сундучок мешал, но оставить его Хосеп не решился. Хоровой счёт отвлекал и не давал сосредоточиться. Оставалось защищаться. Жозе — первый в очереди — плясал вокруг, как пустынный смерч, и уже второй укол распорол рукав Хосепа, когда прозвучало «Сто!» и Жозе, изготовившегося напоследок не то лизнуть, не то укусить Хосепа в лицо, оттёр засучивший рукава Фрэнк.

Здесь дело пошло лучше. Один удачный удар против двух, и Уле с извиняющейся улыбкой обнажил клинок, заняв освободившееся место.

Уле никогда не был прост, и Хосеп, пригнувшись, пристально следил за его движениями, но всё равно пропустил проблеск стали и, не сдержавшись, зашипел от резкой боли. Удвоил внимание, но на последних секундах всё равно получил ещё одну отметину — на этот раз на щеке.

— Сдавайся. — Зизу поморщился при виде крови. — Тебе не продержаться.

— Сам сдавайся. А лучше иди сюда, я покажу тебе, кому придется держаться.

— Оставь меня на сладкое. Сейчас очередь Немого.

Сетьен лукаво усмехнулся, и Сарабия объявил:

— Капитан выставляет вместо себя лучшего из своей команды.

Хосеп вскинулся, но Зизу покивал, мол, правилами не запрещено, и в круг вытолкнули невысокого молодого человека.

«Гном...» — прошелестело несколько голосов.

Сердце Хосепа провалилось куда-то в живот и даже ниже. Он сам когда-то привёл совсем юного Лео в таверну, где набирали пиратские экипажи. Сам взял юнгой и сам обучил... Всему... В том числе тому, что до сих пор снилось особенно одинокими ночами. И сам отпустил. Сейчас же Гном, считавшийся непобедимым дуэлянтом, обросший бородой, посуровевший и больше не играющий ямочками на всё ещё почти детских щеках, смотрел цепким взглядом, будто заранее отмечая точки, куда можно вогнать шпагу. В принципе, на этом можно было считать жизненный путь Хосепа завершённым. Может быть, это судьба, карма, рок...

— Кодекс даёт тебе право... — Зизу откровенно издевался. — ...на равноценную замену. Как жаль, что тебе некого назвать вместо себя.

— Ну почему же...

Голос из темноты и стук дерева по брусчатке застали врасплох даже тех, кто стоял на часах, — настолько они увлеклись происходящим в кругу.

Как всегда, улыбка появилась раньше самого Куна, бодро проковылявшего на деревянной ноге на импровизированную арену.

— Ты что тут делаешь? Я оставил тебя на берегу у лекаря, а ты... — Хосеп шептал, захлебываясь злостью и нежностью. С Куном всегда было так: он делал то, что считал нужным. — Я не разрешаю тебе...

— У нас с Лео свои счёты. — Кун просто отодвинул Хосепа плечом и подмигнул сопернику, вынимая два длинных кинжала из-за пояса. — Ну что, cariño, станцуем?

Бой проходил в тишине. Даже Зизу забыл про то, что нужно считать, и просто любовался. Постепенно его лицо, как и лица других капитанов, осветилось понимающей улыбкой. Неожиданно громко прозвучал голос Жозе:

— Может, просто снимем парням комнату?

В конце концов Лео прижал Куна к стене, опустил шпагу, а остальное скрыла милосердная тьма: под смешки и скабрезности держатели факелов отошли подальше.

— Ладно, развлеклись и хватит. Следующий.

Хосепу хотелось взвыть. Если Лео остался занозой где-то под рёбрами и напоминал о себе только редкой ноющей болью, то Микель был свежей дырой в груди, сочащейся тоской и сожалением. Хосеп остро осознал, что не сможет противостоять своему бывшему квартирмейстеру, однако вновь поднял шпагу, насмешливо отсалютовал и приготовился.

Мика не был склонен к милосердию. Он хотел приз. Три новые раны и ни одного укола в ответ. Хосепу пришлось опуститься на колено, будто признавая мастерство Мики, Микеля — незаурядного капитана, прямо сейчас прокладывавшего путь наверх. Ещё один удар, и всё будет...

— Что происходит?!!!

Хосеп отстранённо подумал, обессиленно укладываясь на холодные камни, инстинктивно прикрывая собой сундучок, что сейчас он и сам проголосовал бы за Юргена. Тогда, на Совете, он, разумеется, отдал голос за себя. В отличие от тех, кто, похоже, забыл о самой сути пиратов. Но теперь, глядя на оскаленные зубы, вздыбленные волосы и ручищи, расшвыривающие маститых капитанов, как котят...

— А ты чего разлёгся? — Рык, достойный мифического чудовища, раздался прямо над головой. — Я велел тебе убираться как можно дальше.

— Я был в Венеции...

Юрген присел на корточки и обеспокоенно пощупал лоб Хосепа:

— По-моему, ты не в себе. Много крови потерял. Давай я помогу тебе подняться, дойдём до таверны, а там горячий пунш всё исправит. И Венеция недостаточно далеко, нужно было... да хоть в Африку. Вот, бери свой сундучок. Он тебе чуть жизни не стоил.

— Это тебе... — Хосеп перевернулся, чтобы посмотреть снизу в близорукие удивлённые глаза. Голубые — он помнил, хоть утренние сумерки и съедали все цвета.

— Мне? 

— Открой.

— Ладно, но потом сразу в таверну.

Пламя догорающего на брусчатке факела отразилось в хрустальных линзах воистину бриллиантовой — судя по цене, сравнимой с ценой корабля, — чистоты. Юрген с явным усилием закрыл распахнувшийся рот и благоговейно спросил:

— Ты привёз мне очки?

— Да.

— Из Венеции?

— Я смотрю, титул сказался на твоих мозгах. Венецианские власти берегут секрет и больше нигде такое просто не делают. Я узнавал.

— Хосеп...

— Что? Давай уже, помогай, хочу в таверну, через десяток минут даже пунш меня не спасёт.

— Спасибо, Хосеп.


End file.
